fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Bike/References
*First appearance of Super Bike. (he will return in Escape from Unwish Island and Timmy's Secret Wish!) * First appearance of Super Toilet. (he will return in Escape from Unwish Island and be mentioned again in Pixies Inc.) *This is the third time Timmy shrinks via magical means (Although in this case, it happens offscreen). * This episode doesn't actually have a title card, instead the credits and title are shown at the start of the episode. After the episode there is a title card showing the bike Mr. Turner built for Timmy. * In this episode, it was revealed that Cosmo's weakness is Super Toilet. * Apparently Timmy made so many super wishes that he agreed with his godparents to be careful when trying to wish up one since they are very dangerous and a lot of them have caused disastrous results after they were wished up. * Super Bike has 3 wheels instead of 2, meaning he is actually a tricycle, not a bicycle. * It's revealed that Mrs. Turner uses the various inventions that her husband makes for the family in order to make him happy. * - Super Bike's Dragon voice sounds like Dr. Claw. * Super Bike stating Super Toilet's name to Cosmo, causing the latter to freak out and begin sucking his thumb. * The quote "It's quiet. Too ''quiet..." was also said by Timmy in Power Mad. *When Wanda faints as a shark, her eyelashes disappears and reappears. * According to Da Rules, magic cannot be used to win a contest, However, Super Bike didn't disappear. However this might not have been Timmy's intention as he just wanted a better bike than the one his dad made him. * When Super Bike is in his dragon form, he talks in an "evil" voice. However, after he falls apart and then says "Timmy, don't go!", he says it in his "good" voice, although he is still in his dragon form while saying it. There's a possibility that he has the ability to change his voice regardless of form. *'Super Bike:' Timmy! Don't go! *'Cosmo:' Hi, Super Bike! Meet Super Screwdriver! *'Super Bike (in his dragon voice):' Super Toilet. *'Cosmo (while screaming and sucking his thumb):' So much clogging! ---- *'Mrs. Turner:' Ahh! someone replaced my slippers with bike pedals *'Mr. Turner:' Ha ha, gotta go. (''he gives some money to Timmy) If your mom asks? *'Timmy:' I did it. *'Mr. Turner:' You're a good boy. ---- *'Timmy (''to his fairies):' Not a lot of time! You right, me wrong! Just because I can wish for something, doesn't mean I should! *'Super Bike:' But Timmy, I'm your bike! *'Timmy:' Yeah, but you're not a very nice bike and I don't want to ride you anymore! *'Wanda:' That's it! Bye bye psycho-bike! :(''she tried to poof Super Bike away, but Super Bike was unaffected. Wanda realized that Super Bike didn't go away) *'Wanda:' Hey! What the...... :(Super Bike's nostrils blew fire at Wanda's face, burning her to a crisp) *'Super Bike:' I'm indestructible. Remember? ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Hey! That's not the blender I made you! ---- *'Cosmo:' So much clogging! ---- *'Super Bike:' You know, if he really loves you, he'd let you ride me!! *'Timmy:' Hey, don't say that! My dad loves me! *'Super Bike:' How do you know he's not lying? *'Timmy:' How do I know you're not? *'Super Bike:' Well, I'm a bike! *'Timmy:' Yeah! And you've been manipulating me to keep me away from my friends and family! Come on, we're going home! ---- *'Cosmo:' It took the plunger... the whole plunger!!! ---- *'Super Bike:' I know what's going on here. Fine! If I can't be your bike, (he turned into his dragon form) NOBODY CAN!!! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes